Together As One - Castle Version
by Monkeywand
Summary: He can't get over how right it feels for her to be in his arms. He wishes they could stay that way forever, in their own little bubble, away from the rest of the world. Just a little fluff piece. One-Shot. Castle version.


**Disclaimer:** Y'all know the drill...

**A/N:** You know when you hear a song and an idea pops into your head right at the wrong time, and you have to scramble around to get idea down before it completely disappears. Well, this is one of those stories. This popped into my head whilst listening to Secrets by OneRepublic. I dunno where the idea came from (who cares!) but somehow the music spoke to me rather than the lyrics. Oh, and as usual, this isn't beta-d so any and all mistakes are mine. Anyhow, enough rambling from me...

**A/N:** For any Stargate:SG1 and Castle fans out there, I have post this twice, with only a few slight differences here and there. Both couples kept popping into my head as I wrote this, so I decided to make it both...

**Together As One**

"May I have this dance?" he says, holding out one hand, the other hanging loosely by his side. She nods, extending her own arm, fitting her hand into his. He pulls her into his arms, loosely hooking them together at her lower back. Her arms, she links together around his neck, her forearms resting on his shoulders.

She forgets just how tall he is until she is standing close to him like this. He stares deep into her eyes, taking in their rich brown color. He loves her eyes, the way they light up when she's onto something. She's learned to school her face, but he's learned to read her hidden emotions, to read her true feelings in her eyes.

Together they sway, in time with the music, with each other, totally in sync. Back and forth, round and round, they move. They manage not to bump into anyone, as if they were the only ones on the dance floor, as if a bubble were surrounding them, keeping them in their own little world.

Partway through the song, he can feel her fingers running through the short scruff of hair at the back of his neck. Over and over, he can feel them, and it's soothing.

She can feel him copying her movements, his fingers moving up and down her spine, sending small shivers through her body. His palms are warm, heating up her skin, even through the silky material of her dress.

By the end of the song, she is resting her head in the crook of his neck and he can't help but think how perfectly she fits there. Her arms are now linked behind his back, beneath his jacket, as if she was trying to fit into his jacket as well. In response, she can feel him tightening his own arms, melding their fronts together.

She lets out a happy sigh, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathes. Their hearts beat in sync, da-dum, da-dum, as if they were truly one person. He glances down at the woman in his arms and mimics her happy sigh.

"Thank you," she murmurs quietly, not bothering to lift her head from its position. Surprisingly, despite the noise of the music, he can hear her clearly.

"Always," he says back just as quietly, dropping a kiss to her head. She lifts her head then, catching his gaze. They stare at each other, have one of those silent conversations where everything yet nothing is said. He dips his head, capturing her lips with his own, conveying all this thoughts, his feelings, everything he didn't say in that silent conversation, into that one movement.

She presses back, parting her lips, inviting his tongue, himself, all of him into her. She soaks him up greedily, until the lack of oxygen forces them apart. They pant heavily, unwilling to let each other go. He presses another kiss to her lips, this one meaning nothing and everything, something that is purely them.

She drops her head back onto his chest, and he can feel her snuggling in deeper, if that were at all possible. She closes her eyes, breathing his scent, feeling totally safe and at ease in his arms.

He can't get over how right it feels for her to be in his arms. There's just something primal about having the woman he loves being protected by his body. He wishes they could stay that way forever, in their own little bubble, away from the rest of the world.

But like most things, the music stops, dragging them back to everyday life, back to the real world. She stands on her tip-toes, even in her modest heels, and plants soft kiss to his lips. He grins down at her, taking in the sparkle of her eyes, the grin of her lips.

"I love you so much," he says, kissing her again. Her grin widens further as they part.

"I love you too," she says back, reluctantly stepping back from his grasp. He places one arm around her shoulders, pulling her in tight, not quite ready to relinquish his hold on her. She eagerly slips one arm around his waist, beneath his jacket again.

"Home?" he asks, guiding her off the dance floor, away from the serenity of the fading music. She nods.

"Home."

* * *

So, y'all lemme know what you think.

Monkeywand


End file.
